1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side air bag having a pipe type adaptive gas control member, which is configured to protect an occupant having a large physical size by providing a high pressure of airbag cushion and to protect an occupant having a small physical size by providing a low pressure of airbag cushion with controlling the outflow of gas in such a manner as to block or open at least a vent hole corresponding to the physical size and position of occupant's shoulder portion.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is provided with various types of airbag apparatuses for protecting passengers from external impacts in a collision of the vehicle. Among them, a side airbag apparatus is mounted within the seat of the vehicle, and serves to protect the head, shoulder, chest, and hip regions that correspond to the side portions of the occupant's body from external impacts in a collision of the vehicle.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view showing one example of a side airbag apparatus according to the conventional art.
The conventional side airbag apparatus, as shown in FIG. 1, includes an airbag body 6, an inflator 4 and a diffuser 5. The airbag body 6 is divided into a head chamber 3 and a body 1 by a dividing wall 2. When the vehicle collides and gas is supplied, the body 1 is filled with the gas from the inflator 4 at first. After then if the body 1 is hit by occupant, the head chamber 3 starts to inflate through holes 2′ formed at the dividing wall 2, thereby protecting the head region of the occupant.
However, the head chamber 3 of the aforementioned airbag is constantly inflated to a predetermined size regardless of the occupant's physical size. This leads to a problem that the head chamber 3 inflated with a high pressure gives a blow back to the head portion of even an occupant having a small physical size, like a child, to thus cause injury to the occupant.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.